Arlene 3(Cancelled)
This Page is Under Construction Plot Prologue 25 years ago, Arlene was released from her capsule and save the world from destruction. 25 years later came them 25 year anniversary of the event. And this time Tawaho was inviting everyone else in America to see the legend. Arlene didn’t know about it, and when she found out, she was nervous. She fears that if something bad happens to the island and reputation, they’ll evacuate the island and it’ll become a dangerous place. She tries her best to prepare for the week. Beginning As of now, people from North and South America were at the island for the celebration. Back at the church, Arlene was trying to find her happy place so she can take her mind off the possible crisis, but failed. She just grew more tense by the day. Her younger son, Mikey came to see how she was doing. She says she’s very nervous about the celebration. He tries to calm her down saying that none of this would have existed if it wasn’t for her. Arlene thought it over and became less nervous that at first. She thanks him for the statement and they decided to head out to check on everything else. Everything was going fine in the stage. Arlene’s Daughter, Crystal was out clearing out all of the clouds in the way of the sky. Tiffy was trying to blow the balloons. Arlene Jr was setting up the chorus. And Amber was decorating the stage. Crystal decided to speed up the decorating after clearing the sky, but...Amber wasn’t happy with it. Arlene and Mikey meet at the stage with everyone else. She still feels nervous. They try to calm her for the celebration. Taylor, Tiberius, and Trek bump into them and enter in on the conversation. They say to Arlene that, she can handle everything that is thrown her way and she has her friends and family to help her out. Arlene felt alot better about the celebration. But she still gets the feeling that after 15 years of Kyle’s disappearance, he’d return to file a plan like none other. But she tried not to let it affect her day. Back at the new renovated castle, Ripjaw had finally snapped from fury. The Drogans try to calm him down, but it doesn’t work. Ripjaw finally decides he can’t work in the villain call anymore and he wanted out. But, he was afraid to abandon his friend Kyle. He considers him as a best friend and he wants to make sure he’s happy. Ripjaw feels the same way, but abandoning him would make him lose hope. He had to think of a way to keep him happy. Then he got an idea, but it was way to risky to do. Ripjaw said that they had no other option. He decided to wait for Kyle to return and give him the plan. And speak of the devil, he was back. Kyle burst through the castle doors and he was furious personified. A Drogan told him to meet Ripjaw in the laboratory. Kyle decide to head there and he asks for Discord to come in, only to find out he was on Arlene’s side. He did the same with Dominic and then Drake. That just made him more mad than before. He decides to call in the Drogan intelligent, Demetrius. When Kyle and Demetrius arrive at the lab, Ripjaw feels pleased to listen to his idea. He tells them that they should create a creature to pretend to be Arlene. Kyle finds it as a good plan, but Demetrius doesn’t agree. Kyle tries to convince him to agree. He eventually decides to go with it. Kyle, Ripjaw, and Demetrius grab all the ingredients to make the creature, one of those ingredients being the one ingredient needed in order to be evil, The Shadow Eagle’s Remainings. The DNA of the creature was metamorphosed and ready. Kyle called her, Zira. Kyle set a timer for 50 Mississippi on the smog release. Kyle then decide to reveal to them, THE TRUTH. As Arlene finishes the last preperation for the celebration, everything seemed to be in order. Up until, Smog started to close the sky up. It turns out everything she was worried about IS TRUE! Kyle has returned and is back for revenge. Everyone is scared about what was happening. Arlene and her friends and family all said that they‘ll take care of it. They all decide to split up and find a way to stop this from happening. Kyle relizes that they have went in, and now forms up the plan perfectly. Arlene, Tiberius, Amber, and Junior tries to head for the top levels. They eventually get to the laboratory where they bumped into...the creature DNA. Arlene is mesmerized about this. Tiberius started to get the feeling this was a problem. He realized that Kyle was created a creature of his own. The girls are shocked to see this, especially Arlene. She didn’t think it would be possible for him to do that. Tiberius tries to explain, but before he could talk. The Drogans corned them in the lab. One of them grabs a hammer and tries to get them, but the Vacuum sucked up the hammer for next time. But...a Drogan from behind has a backup and knocks Arlene unconscious. Arlene wakes up in the top tower along with everyone else. The doors locked, the only way out being the windows(leading a plummet to certain death). Arlene is very scared that Kyle may have finally got this in the bag. Tiberius and Arlene see the tube the DNA was in, only it was completely fogged up. Tiberius is very furious about what was gonna happen. He says that Kyle is gonna use this creature to steal Arlene’s identity and have the real deal gone. Everyone was shocked, except Arlene. Arlene is very confused how Tiberius knew his plan. This was Arlene‘s first hunt that made her realize that...HE WASN’T THE REAL TIBERIUS! His cover blown, Tiberius congratulates Arlene. She found out the truth. Before he revealed who he really was, he uses the oppertunity to get a hold of them all. Then transforms back into...of course...KYLE! This whole time, Kyle was disguised as Tiberius. Well, after the real Tiberius was caught when he got the stuff to make Arlene. This is when Kyle told them the plan. Arlene believed it would fail, until he revealed to everyone, Zira. Arlene was incredibly shocked and started to get the feeling he finally won. Ripjaw comes in and is pleased with the agreement of the idea. Kyle is very thankful for it that he gave Ripjaw the oppertunity to prove his loyalty. He gives him the Teleportation Beam and haves him shoot Arlene and her friends and family. Ripjaw refused the offer, and I mean refuses period. Kyle is confused with his statement. Ripjaw explains that he doesn’t want to go on the line of villainous torture and that he gave him the idea to have someone fill his shoes. Kyle then gets the point of his statement and has become furious and betrayed. He decide to throw Ripjaw in with Arlene and her friends and family. Drake, being the only member to have avoided being grabbed tried to reason with Kyle saying that he wants a second chance to be on his side. Arlene, Discord, and Dominic are strucked with what he did. Kyle isn’t fully convinced, but he decides to give him a second chance since a Drogan never lies, and Drogans never disgrace their own kind. Zira isn’t comfortable with the idea. Kyle tries to talk to her about it. Arlene and Discord are mad at Drake. Drake tries to explain saying he wasn’t in cahoots, he just wants to stay here so he can see what’ll happen. He and Discord both have a tablet so they can contact each other. Arlene and Discord start to understand what’s going on now. Kyle and Zira both grant Drake his wish and he is pleased that they allowed it. Kyle now proceeds to shoot everyone with the beam. They are all sent to a place where they’ll “Never see the light of day”. With Arlene out of the picture, Kyle proceeds to release every single Drogan he has to invade Tawaho. Kyle thanks Drake for going on his side. Drake says that he felt guilty for leaving them, but this place is better where they’re going. Zira come in and says that she glad they're all dead. But...wait. It turns out Zira thought they killed them. Kyle says that that was a teleportation beam. Which is the same beam Tiberius was shot with sending him to where Arlene is going. Zira starts to get a weird feeling about it. She finally finds out that ARLENE’S STILL ALIVE! Zira is very furious. But Kyle says that it is impossible for Arlene to return. Zira takes him up on that deal. She thinks that they need to do something to keep their secret. First Quarter Soooo...you’re all wondering what happened to Arlene, Ripjaw, and the rest, huh? Well, we find Arlene and Ripjaw unconscious somewhere in a maze. They regain consciousness and Arlene and Ripjaw are startled. Arlene seemed very, very confused with Ripjaw’s choice back at the castle. Ripjaw explains he’d rather have her lose that have her dead. Arlene doesn’t understand his statement. Why fight her if you don’t want her dead. Ripjaw just comes out and tell her the truth. It’s because Ripjaw is one of The Galactic Comets creatures they made. Arlene is very shocked and later, guilty. Ripjaw tries to explain more. But he’s cut off when someone falls from the sky. Ripjaw grabs it before it touches the ground. It was Amber, Arlene’s Twin Daughter. She asks if she’s all right. She was fine. This is where they stumbled upon a voice in the shadows. But it was just a speaker. It was point in the direction of the Giant Building at the end of the maze. That was where they had to go. At the end of the maze, they stumble upon...the Mystico Big Prison. Arlene chuckles about the play-on word. But not paying attention, she realized Ripjaw and Amber weren’t behind her. She was starting to get a little scared. She felt like something was following her. Just then, she heard a growl. It wasn’t The Shadow Eagle, But it was a similar creature, only it’s body from the neck down was entirely bones. She was so paralyzed that she tried her hardest to hold her screaming. She ran toward the front door of the prison. The eagle later walked away back into the maze. Arlene is relieved that it didn’t get her, although she got a severe feeling that it may have gotten Ripjaw and Amber. Back at Earth, Zira found out that it is possible to escape the prison and return to home. She wasn’t very happy and wanted to find a way to prevent from Arlene reaching her salvation. She got the computer to hack into S.L.O.W and send it to the castle to connect them together. Zira then steals the Galactic Comets Amulet and passes it to Drake to have him quadruple security at the prison and at the teleportation point home. As Arlene entered the prison, she check in without any means of arguing or complaining. She knew that if she were to do any out bursts, she’d get into real trouble since she was all alone. This is where she met, The Warden, Warren. Arlene is kind of repulsed with his looks. Warren had only one eye, with his other being a robot eye. Warren decides to send Arlene to her cell. At one point, she actually stumble upon one of the workers there. She went to talk to the worker. The worker eventually went out of the shadow and revealed herself. It was Teresa. She’s known as the Galactic Comets Member of Assistance and The Wife of Tiberius. Arlene was surprised to she her here. She told Teresa what happened. When she was told that Trek wants to Earth, she started to feel like an idiot. It turns out she didn’t know Tiberius and Trek were making a 403. Feeling guilty, Arlene tries to tell she doesn’t have to beat herself up. Warren cuts of their conversation saying they had to hurry this up and get back to buisness. He just received orders to increase security in the prison. Suddenly, Warren hears a fight a level above him. Trek fought a Drogan worker and whispers to Arlene to distract him. Arlene asks why Warren is scared. Warren finds that an insult and is offended. Arlene says it wasn’t and insult, but Warren still isn’t finding this a joke. Trek then slams Warren into the ground. Arlene and Trek are relieved to see each other again. Trek suggests about getting out of here. Arlene says to find the way out and then heading back to rally the rest of the gang. Warren wakes up and tries to warn them about the dangers but they aren’t listening. He sends Teresa to go look for them. Arlene and Trek managed to lose the guards. They managed to bump into Ripjaw and he was completely fine. Arlene’s is confused as to what happened. It turns out Ripjaw as trying to stay out of the Skeletal Eagles way and Amber ran straight into the prison without Arlene noticing. Arlene is relieved to hear their fine. After that, Trek was laughing lightly at Ripjaw’s eyes. Ripjaw tries to use a comeback. It turns out TREK WAS NAKED(Age Appropriately). Arlene started to realize he, Tiberius, and Teresa were semi-mutated Drogans, only they were good ones. Trek says he’ll talk about it later. 45 minutes later, they were exhausted from finding the way out. They come across Teresa who tells them to head back to the prison, it’s to dangerous in the maze. She carries them with telekinesis because Arlene and Trek can’t seem to move anymore after all that running. Back at Home, Drake looked like something was eating him, figuratively. One Drogan approaches him asking what’s wrong. Drake says he still feels guilty for abondoning, not only Arlene and her gang, but his best friends Domonic and Discord. The Drogan understands that and offers Drake a dip in the new spa. He feels like it’s to hot, so he tries to dip his feet in first to see. Suddenly, an alarm goes off and Drake plunges head first into the pool. The Drogan realized he forgot to turn of the timely alarm. He heads for the button to turn it off, but he pushed a different button, not realizing what it activates. It was the mud bath. The Drogan pushes the alarm system button off. When he turns to Drake, he‘s very startled. He tries to wash off the mud on Drake. Drake wasn’t very happy. His antenna, still covered in mud, breaks off of Drake. Drake leaves the spa in distress. Something tells me he‘s worse than at first. Arlene, Teresa, Trek, and Ripjaw have returned to the prison. While Warren wasn’t pleased with their actions, he moved Trek to “Tower 1“ and Ripjaw to “The Higher Levels”. Teresa releases Arlene and sends Trek and Ripjaw to their cells. Warren asks Arlene to step into his office for a moment. Arlene meets up with Warren in his office. Warren says he is disappointed with her action and that he’ll have to keep an eye on her and her group. But, interestingly, Warren has the feeling about how she tries to do things without fussing or arguing. He believes that Arlene cares about everyone and everything. He gonna try to use that to her advantage. He calls Teresa to bring in Amber to her office. Arlene starts to get a bad feeling about what’s happening. She asks Warren why he’s doing this. Warren says that he used to freely show his heart, but Kyle didn’t allow it. He sent him to the prison to learn discipline. Arlene says that he doesn’t have to change just because someone is against it. Warren explains that his opptimism made Kyle spaz out and impale him in what used to be his eye. Eventually, Warren learned discipline after that and after paying his debt, he was promoted to Warren. Arlene starts to feel very bad for him. She said if she could, she’d help out Warren. Warren thought it could be arranged Teresa shows up with Amber. Arlene is very relieved to see how Amber is alright, and Amber felt the same about Arlene. Warren asks Teresa to flip the switch, and she does, opening a secret door to what look like a suffocater. Arlene and Amber sees it and are traumatized about what’ll happen next. But Arlene isn’t that traumatized. Arlene said even if he kill her...but Warren cuts her off saying she won’t put both of them in there. He’ll put JUST Amber in there. Arlene becomes more traumatized. They put Amber in the machine and he’s gonna use her as a ransom. He’ll free Amber if Arlene signs the contract to legally work here. Arlene starts to get tense. She’s unsure if she should save her daughter or herself. Amber tries to tell her not to sign it. Arlene is worried though. Amber says it’s alright. But Warren cuts her off and activate the machine, enclosing Amber’s Head in an metal container, cutting off her oxygen supply. Arlene is shocked from the neck up and down and starts to feel all woozy. The thought of making the most hardest decision is impossible. She snaps like a twig in a hurricane, accepting the deal in psycho expression. Warren is pleased that she chose the right choice. Arlene says it was extremely difficult to chose her life or her daughter. Warren said that that choice makes her a good mother, and he respects people who care for others. Arlene then starts to put on the robe. Warren deactivates the machine, releases Amber. It looked like she was gonna puke. Warren gets her up and Amber is not very happy with what he did. He warns her not to say that so loud. There are ears everywhere. He said that her mother, being one of the new guards, will make sure she’s extra careful. Amber is very saddened and terrified with what Arlene did. She did this for her own good, but she isn’t happy for that decision. Warren sends Arlene, Amber, and Teresa to Tower 1 for further work and they head for it. Back at DiamondVille, everything looked bleak and disastrous. Kyle, under control of the island is very happy. And so was Zira. Kyle and Zira were like they were like a perfect set of friends. This was lead to a decision. Kyle felt like he knew what Ripjaw meant when he said ”give more attention to”. Kyle decides to ask Zira something and she’s intrigued to hear it. He starts to feel like his tongue is in a knot. He comes out and ask Zira if she would like to go out with him...on a date. Zira is silent for a moment and then said that she’d love to. It seems that Kyle and Zira found his heart for each other...metaphorically. Interestingly, the Drogans overheard the saying and are very proud of them. Drake stepped out for a moment to inform his friends about their bond. Tower 1 Back at Mystico Prison were Arlene’s friends and half of her kids. Interestingly, Discord and Dominic were working here since they were Drogans. Sleeping on the job, Discord’s Tablet went off and they woke up. Discord pulled it out and sees they recieved a message from Drake saying... “Dear friends. I‘ve have gotten information and news about what’s going on. Everything in DiamondVille seems miserable, but it isn’t totaled. Everything is still standing thanks to me. But that’s not the only thing that helped it. Me and the other Drogans have overheard Kyle ask out Zira to a date. It seems that he finally met his someone. The thing is their hiding it to keep a low profile. Other than that everything seems good at home. I’ll keep you informed of any other instances. Sincerely, Drake” Cast [[List of Arlene Characters|''List of Arlene Characters]] Brittany Murphy as Arlene Emily Blunt as Zira, Arlene’s evil Doppelgänger who was created by Kyle Robert Nadal as Ripjaw Gilbert Gottfried as Drake Will Ferrell as Kyle Corey Feldman as Taylor Robin Williams as Tiberius Nathan Lane as Trek TBA as TBA Jill Talley as Teresa, The Galactic Comets Member of Assistance and Tiberius’s Spouse Elijah Wood as Tiago, Arlene and Taylor’s adopted son. He is 17 years old and he likes to point out errors and help out with those situations Tara Strong as Amber, Arlene and Taylor’s twin daughter. She and her sister are both 12 years old. Amber is a sophisticated girl and prefers everything to be perfect. Kari Wahlgren as Arlene Jr, Arlene and Taylor’s twin daughter. She and her sister are both 12 years old. Junior is an optimistic who often says yes to everything. But if you cross her, then she’s one tough cream puff Nika Futterman as Crystal, Arlene and Taylor’s younger Daughter. She is 7 years old and is one of the tougher kids. She is an athletic type of person and is best known for her hair flying. She can pull off what she calls a Speed Breaker, which is like a sonic boom. Cathy Weseluck as Mikey, Arlene and Taylor’s younger son. He is 5 years old and sadly, he hasn’t grown into the ability to fly. He often tries to help in a crisis, but he can sometimes get stuck in a situation. Overall, he’s pretty helpful. Pat Sajak as Warren The Warden, The man of the prison who enforces the balance of the prison watching their every move. TBA as TBA Andrea Libman as Tiffy Paul Reubens as Discord Jim Cummings as Dominic Debi Derryberry as The Transdimensional Vacuum (Replacing Mary Kay Bergman) Stephen Hawking as Demetrius, one of the smartest Drogans of them all. He often assists in the laboratory. Michael Jackson as Duncan, a rapping Drogan who took part in the song “You don’t want to mess with the Drogan King” Any other Drogans are voiced by the same actors who voiced them in the previous movie with the exclusion of Joe Ranft due to his passing Music ''Note: '''This heading is under construction and it may possibly change from time to time' ''Track Listing # The Arlene Theme # Best Thing Ever by P!NK # We Got This Together # Mistress of Control # What Have I Done # The Mighty Clan # Papa-Oow-Mow-Mow by The Disney Chorus # You don’t want to mess with the Drogan King # Sing it Loud Remix by Brittany Murphy Release The film premiered on November 1st 2007 in the DGA New York theater. The film was later released worldwide on November 12th 2007. Unlike it’s first 2 installments, there was no short accompanied with the film. Sequel ''Note: Plans for the 4th installment are under construction'' It’s currently unknown at the moment if there is gonna be anymore sequels. With both Disney ending it state of classic sequels and Robert currently out of ideas, the chances of a 4th installment would have to be a miracle. He says if he comes up with an idea, he’ll have it as a Walt Disney Animation Studios Movie. In the Arlene 3D Re-release interview with Robert back in the summer of 2012, he was asked if Arlene will continue her theatrical adventures. Robert said... ”It’ll be a bit of a stretch. I’m still trying to think of what Arlene 4 could be like. I have 2 characters that could make it. If I get the full plot, the graphic novel will fly like Arlene in the sky. But a Theatrical Adaption. Well, with DisneyToon Studios cancelling all further sequels, he’d have to plead about it. If possible, maybe Walt Disney Animation Studios would accept it. I’ll try to keep you all informed about a sequel.” In December 2012, it was confirmed that a fourth novel in the franchise is in the works. And in January 2013, a fourth installment will be set to release in the summer of 2015. ''Note: The Plot of the Movie will not be written until the plot for Arlene 3 is complete.'' Trivia * The original graphic novel the film’s based off of is actually split into 3 separate graphic novels, due to the amount of pages on them. The film combine all three of them into one whole film. * This is actually DisneyToon Studio’s final theatrical sequels * This is the last Arlene installment where Brittany Murphy revised the role of Arlene until her passing in 2009 * This is the only Arlene installment that is a musical. With its soundtrack having 9 different songs * While Zira shares the same name with the villain from The Lion King II Simba’s Pride, she isn’t named after her. Robert wanted her name to start with a Z since it’s the last letter of the alphabet, while Arlene’s name starts with the first, A. * It was confirmed in 2004 that Debi Derryberry would replace Mary Kay Bergman as The Transdimensional Vacuum * Stephen Hawking provides the voice of Demetrius. Both the character and his actor are very smart. * Robert actually approached Pat Sajak and asked if he wanted to provide the voice of Warren and it became Pat Sajak’s only time he wasn’t playing as himself, especially in voice acting. * This is Michael Jackson only major role in a full theatrical feature film.